Give into Me
by NothingEvenMattersAtAll
Summary: There's more to Santana than what meets the eye. And there's more to reality than what you see. Let's just say, Rachel Berry inadvertently gets a look.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold out. No, not the type of cold that brought the snow, but the kind that brought razor winds that seemed to slash through all protective layers and cut right to the bone. Rachel pulled her jacket just a little bit tighter and moved her legs just a little bit faster as she made her way down Petal Avenue. She wasn't quite familiar with the neighborhood, but it looked welcoming enough. Besides, it was only a couple streets over from her own home so she didn't mind the walk. Or, at least that's what she thought before she left the house. Now that she could no longer feel her face, fingers, or toes, she was having second thoughts.

As the house numbers began to rise, she started paying close attention, looking for house 6098.

"House 6092, 94…ah, here we are!" she exclaimed, walking up to the pink house after giving it a brief once over. It was a modest two-story home with a flower garden bordering the porch. A "Beware of Cat" sign rested peacefully on one of the wooden pillars standing on the porch. Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. If she wasn't sure that this was the Pierce residence before; she was certain now. The colorful handmade sign had the ditzy blonde's name written all over it.

The small brunette brought her hands to the door, ready to knock, when she heard something slam against the wall from inside the house. She could feel the impact from outside on the porch. Her eyes widened in alarm, especially when a screeching noise accompanied soon after. It didn't quite sound like a girl in distress, but it was still unnerving. A few more thumps could be heard and Rachel wasn't sure what to do. She looked around and there was no one else on the street. She didn't want to walk in on a burglary or fight; she wouldn't be of much use, and neither would her screams if no one was around to hear them.

Steeling her nerves, she drew a deep breath and decided to knock anyway. Perhaps Brittany had a really good, and she did mean good, sound system. You know, surround-sound-it-feels-like-you're-in-the-scene type system. Or maybe the blond was getting a head-start on the routine she was to show to Rachel-

"And accidentally slammed herself against the wall? Yea right," Rachel thought to herself. After three modest raps, nothing happened. The mysterious thuds ceased, and everything was quiet. Several seconds passed, and the small diva frowned when she found herself still staring at the number 6098 on the back of the door. She was sure they heard the knocking, why else would the sounds stop so suddenly. After counting to ten, and growing slightly irate at the winter air and impatient at her friend, she knocked again, and this time louder and with a sense of urgency. It was quiet again before she heard scampering. The steps were rapid, like someone was sprinting, and it definitely sounded like more than one pair of feet. Rachel instinctively stepped back, half expecting a family of blondes to come crashing through the door.

What she heard instead was a loud crash that left her convinced that somebody in the house was probably dying now.

"Brittany!" she called out, walking over to the nearest window and cupping her eyes so that she could peer in. "It's me, Rachel Berry. Is everything alright in there? I have my rape-whistle and 911 on speed dial if-"

"Rachie!" the blond squealed excitedly while simultaneously snatching the front door open. She didn't step outside, obviously not dressed for the weather, Rachel noted as she took in the girl's small shorts and tank top. Not to mention the disheveled hair, flushed face, and heavy breathing that she not so subtly tried to regulate. The brunette may have been sexually inexperienced, but she was not stupid. Either Brittany was in the midst of an intense dance routine, or was mid coital.

"Brittany, hi," she smiled uncomfortably, walking over to the girl in the doorway. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? Because although I was told to arrive at this time, I'm aware of the basic human need to procreate and I'd be willing to come back at a later-"

Rachel was silenced by a warm finger pressing itself into her lips. Her eyes popped at the contact, because honestly, where in the hell had that finger last been?

"You talk a lot," the blond giggled, pulling her hand back and ushering the girl on the porch in. Rachel frowned but followed suit. She noticed at least 3 large dents in the wall, and of course the shattered coffee table that lay in innumerable pieces on the floor.

"So that must've been the large crash I heard," Rachel mentally noted. She allowed her eyes to rake over the tall dancer in front of her, inspecting for blood or cuts or any kind of damage, but the girl's skin was flawless.

"So um, what happened here?" the brunette finally asked, unable to ignore the elephant in the room any longer.

"Oh, you know, dance," Brittany shrugged, leading the tiny diva up the stairs and to her room, passing more dents along the way.

"Dance?" Rachel repeated skeptically.

"Mhmm," the blond nodded before continuing. "Just got a little carried away."

"A little?" Rachel scoffed, suddenly nervous. Knocking over a lamp is a little carried away. Breaking a picture frame is a little carried away. Shattering an entire table, body sized imprints in the wall is more than carried away. "Well, try not to get so lost in your craft when you're teaching me the routine." Brittany laughed but the brunette was dead serious. The blond may be able to magically fall through a glass table and walk away unscathed, but the diva seriously doubted that she too had that kind of serendipity.

The blonde opened her bedroom door and walked in, expecting the brunette to follow close behind. She was about to turn around to say something when large furry black legs sticking from under her bed caught her attention. Upon hearing the door open, the legs started scurrying more frantically as if they were trying to propel themselves under the bed. Unfortunately, they only succeeded in drawing large claw marks across the wooden floor.

"Oh crap," Brittany murmured to herself as she backed away from her bed. She chewed down nervously on her lip as she tried not to panic. Maybe it wasn't too late to close the door. Maybe Rachel hadn't seen it yet. She slowly turned back towards her doorway, and sure enough, Rachel was standing in it, eyes wide in fear, mouth frozen open in a silent scream with her hands gripping both sides of the doorframe.

"Um…" the dancer started, unsure of what to say.

"Brittany!" Rachel gasped, as she reached forward and pulled the blond out of the room and slammed the door shut. "W-what was that?"

"My cat?" she responded, sounding unsure of her own answer.

"Your cat?" the singer replied, still in shock. She had deduced that the cat was probably bigger than her, and all she saw were its legs! Suddenly that "Beware of Cat" sign wasn't so cute. It was deceptive. Misleading. "Beware of beast" seemed more appropriate.

"Where did you find that thing?" A low growl emitted from the other side of the door, causing Rachel to jump back and slam into the wall.

"She's not a thing," Brittany clarified, "she's a she. And oh, you know, around."

"Around?" the brunette echoed. Did her parents know she had this thing? Of course they did, they had to, you couldn't exactly miss it. That definitely explains the walls and table. Hold up. If that animal was damaging the house like that, there's no telling what it could do to Brittany.

"Brittany, that thing," another growl erupted.

"She," the blond corrected.

"She," Rachel tried again, slightly exasperated, "is dangerous. We have to get out of here."

"No she isn't," Brittany said. "She's sweet and fun and awesome and just really protective." This time a purr could be heard through the walls.

"She," Rachel said through clenched teeth, "put holes in the walls and was basically clawing through your bedroom floor."

"She was stuck!" the blond exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yea because it's completely normal for a _cat_," she said the word with evident distaste and skepticism, "to get stuck under a bed that's over two feet off the ground."

Brittany rolled her eyes. Talking about the cat apparently wasn't getting through to the girl, so now she had to show her. She reached for the door to push it open but was jerked back before she could.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked frantically.

"Opening the door so you can see for yourself." She tried to reach forward again but the grip on her arm tightened.

"No, you can't do that!" Rachel's voice dripped with fear and uncertainty.

"Yes, I can silly," Brittany giggled, trying to wiggle herself from the tight hands wound around arms.

"No, you really can't," the tiny diva insisted, as she started pulling her away from the door.

"No, just let me get her so you can meet her," Brittany insisted as she leaned herself towards the door. "You'll love her, I know you will."

"No no no," Rachel struggled. The other girl had an obvious height and weight advantage.

"You should probably stop before she breaks down the door," Brittany said after hearing the long continuous growl that reverberated from the other side.

"Break down the door? See. No. I'm taking you, now!"

"But I can't just leave her locked in-"

"Brittany, NO!" the brunette yelled, fed up with the girl's lack of safety and concern. "That is some kind of mutated animal in there with the brute strength to kill you. _She_ may have not harmed you yet, but there's no telling how stable that creature is!"

There was a loud roar that rippled through the house followed by the cat slamming its body into the shut door. The walls rattled, sending a few family portraits crashing to the floor. Brittany's door swung open and was left dangling on one hinge as it swayed dangerously. Still, those details were minor compared to the ferocious looking feline that now crouched in the unobstructed doorway. The fiery gray eyes were narrowed and focused in on the small brunette cowering against the wall.

"Ugh my mom is going to kill me," Brittany groaned as she looked at the door, almost forgetting about the livid animal and petrified diva.

"Oh my gaahhh!" Rachel screamed as the creature across from her stared her down. It was crouched on all fours, readying itself for the attack. It was all black, with fur that put her in the mind of silk. If it wasn't trying to kill her right now, she would undeniably be admiring the sable coat for its unmatched beauty and shine. Despite its lowered position, she could tell it was huge, definitely not a house cat. If the size didn't disprove that, the protruding fangs that were now on full display, accompanied by the feral growl, definitely left no room for doubt. Brittany, bless her sweet soul, wasn't housing a cat. No, this was a fucking wild animal.

"Sweet Barbra this is it. I'm dead. Before my first Broadway performance. Cruel cruel destiny…" Brittany's thoughts of a pissed off mom were interrupted by Rachel's pleading and rambling. She calmly walked over to Rachel and shook her head.

"See, now you've made her angry." She turned around to make towards the feline but again was pulled back sharply.

"Brittany, no!" the singer yelled, tightening her grip. Did she not see how angry that thing looked?

The black beast allowed a growl to erupt before lunging at Rachel, who in turn screamed and waited for the teeth and claws to maul her alive. After a few seconds of clenched eyes and no pain, she squinted one open to peer out at death. What she saw left her breathless, and utterly confused.

Brittany had knelt down in front of the animal and had her hands lovingly cupping its face. She cooed something that Rachel couldn't quite make out, which resulted in a giant pink tongue lapping at her cheek. It had the potential to be endearing, but Rachel was still trying to recover from almost being eaten alive, so excuse her for not appreciating the moment.

"W-what?" Was all the brunette could get out. She had so much she wanted to say. So much she wanted to ask. Like, why the hell did Brittany have a fucking Jaguar in her room (Although, knowing Brittany as she did, that wasn't completely unbelievable. It was more so, how could her parents allow such behavior)? How did she not die, because she was sure that the animal was about to obliterate her? And basically, what the fuck?

"See," Brittany giggled, trying to stand up but being pulled back down when the animal tugged at her shirt. "Total sweetheart."

"Who just tried to eat my face," Rachel replied under her breath, wanting to stand up (when had she fallen? Oh, probably when that beast lunged at her), but still afraid to move.

The giant cat seemed to look at the singer and if she wasn't so dazed right now, she would've sworn the animal was smirking at her.

"No she didn't," Brittany chuckled. Rachel gave her a disbelieving look so Brittany tried again. "Okay, so maybe she did." That answer wasn't much better as the brunette stared at her horrified. "But, she didn't. She's really protective, and yea, you grabbing me and stuff, not gonna fly around her."

"But I was trying to protect you!" Rachel all but yelled as she jumped up, causing a low growl to be heard.

"Shh, easy San, easy." The cat (fucking panther) seemed to calm down instantly at the soothing words, but still refused to take her fiery eyes off of the diva.

"Um, Brittany," Rachel started with feigned calmness, "I'm not sure you're aware of this or not, but that isn't exactly a cat. Or, house cat rather." She knew her friend wasn't the brightest and probably genuinely believed that it was. She had to approach the conversation delicately.

"Oh, I know," Brittany replied bubbly, as she was now sitting down with the animal's head resting lazily in her lap. "I never said it was a house cat."  
Again, the moment had potential to be awe-inspiring, because seriously, who can say they cuddled with a jaguar? But those distrusting silver eyes had yet to leave her small frame.

"You do?" Rachel finally asked, looking away from the sable coat.

"Yes."

"Okay…" Now what? "Well, in case you weren't aware, it isn't exactly safe, or legal for that matter, to try and domesticate wild animals." If that thing growls at me one more time, Rachel thought to herself as the small rumble reached her ears.

"She isn't wild," Brittany said bringing her own head down over the cat's so they were cheek to cheek. "Look at her."

Rachel looked, and for once, the gray eyes weren't trained on her like she was prey. They were looking up adoringly into icy blue ones that were smiling back down at her. When they weren't narrowed into slits, the cat's eyes were nothing short of hypnotic. The luring shade of gray just seemed to pull you in until you drowned in them, like the vast ocean. Calming, deep, but deadly.

She quickly shook her head of the thoughts. This wasn't an adorable puppy. This was a wild animal. Her friend was cradling a wild animal that could claw her in half whenever it felt like it.

"Brittany," she started, voice more serious as she knew she really did need to convince the blond of how dangerous and absurd the whole situation was.

"Rachel, look. I know I may not be the brightest," the singer frowned. Despite thinking it herself, she didn't like when her friend said it aloud, "but I know feelings. And with her, I'm safe. And now, you will be too." If the brunette was buying the blonde's words, she definitely lost the sell with that last line. That thing just tried to kill her, what do you mean she was safe too?

"Just forget about that part and trust me, okay?" The blonde said, as if reading her mind, tone taking a sudden somber approach, which was rare for the bouncy girl.

Rachel painfully bit her lip and then nodded slowly. She was still skeptical, and partly convinced that this was a dream, but she nodded anyway. Brittany's smile lit up her face, and it almost made risking another mauling worth it, almost.

The dancer waved her over and very reluctantly, the diva made her way to the pair. The cat purred as Brittany stroked behind her ears. The gray eyes watched Rachel's every move as she inched closer and closer.

"Now what?" she asked when she was standing in front of them.

"Pet her."

"Just like…pet her?" Rachel asked, nose scrunched in confusion and doubt.

"Mmhmm, just like this," the blond said, scratching behind the neck softly and swiftly.

Rachel exhaled a deep breath of air before kneeling beside the animal. She was reaching her arm out to stroke the silky fur when Brittany's pale finger gripped her wrist.

"No wait!"

"What? What?" Rachel asked, panicked, prepared to die, yet again.

"I need to introduce you guys. And you need to show your submission."

"My what?" Rachel asked, starting to stand back up.

"No, stay down," Brittany said as she pulled Rachel back down by her wrist. "And your submission. She's kind of like an alpha. So unless you show her your submission, she'll think you're wanting to challenge her for dominancy, or worse, zone in on what's hers."

The singer fought the urge to roll her eyes and Brittany could tell she didn't quite believe her. "Fine. If you want to challenge her then…"

"No," the brunette rushed out. "I'll submit. Just, what do I have to do?"

"Easy. Just, bow your head. It means more if you're kneeling when you do it."

Rachel perked her eyebrow, curious as to how and why Brittany knew all of this, but she didn't question it. She just continued facing the creature and bowed her head. When she brought her eyes back up, the piercing gray ones were still staring intently at her as if nothing had changed. Maybe she did it wrong? She was about to bow again when Brittany snatched her chin up.

"No, stop!"

"Ouch, Brittany, what are you doing?"

"Don't bow again!" she looked frantic and that was freaking the brunette out. If Brittany was edgy, she probably should be too.

"What? Why?"

"Because a second bow means you want to consummate with her."

Rachel's jaw practically unhinged as a horrified expression crossed her features. Okay now really, how in the hell did Brittany know that? In fact, never mind, forget she asked. She just nodded, mouth still open, before remembering the job at hand: petting the beast.

She again extended her fingers towards the animal's back, trying to hide the tremble. She looked at the blond, seeking encouragement, who in turn nodded and smiled even bigger as she held her breath in anticipation. After what felt like forever, small hands had finally reached the midnight coat. The fur was unexpectedly soft and cool to the touch. Her ministrations were feathery light at first, but the more comfortable she grew, the more confident her strokes became. She wouldn't go so far as to say she'd willingly be alone in a room with the cat, but she did feel much better about the animal just that fast. Her fingers left a warm trail from the feline's mid-back, up to her left ear. A soft purr made itself known, causing tanned fingers to still and the blond to giggle.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, afraid to start back her petting although strangely really wanting too.

"That means she liked it," the other girl smiled.

The brunette smiled too, relieved to finally be eliciting something other than a growl from the animal.

"That's a good girl," Brittany cooed as she brought her face to the animal's ears. Rachel couldn't help but giggle at the dancer's actions. Leave it to the blonde to treat this wild creature like a family dog.

"So," the brunette started after a few minutes, "did I hear you call her San?"

"Huh? Oh. Uh, yes! That's her name. San..."

"San," Rachel repeated to herself as she mulled it over. Isn't that what she calls Santana? Definitely. And no, it's not unusual at all, cough, to name your _pet_ after your friend (or whatever the hell the two girls were). But at the same time, this is Brittany we're talking about, so no, it really isn't unusual.

"That's um, cute. Quite interesting for a pet name. But then again…" she trailed as she looked down at the animal, "this is quite an interesting pet. So I suppose it is highly fitting." The brunette looked down at the cat when it made a strange sound. It reminded her of a small laugh, but of course, that was absurd. Rachel spent the next few hours with Brittany and the cat? Jaguar? Animal? San. With Brittany and San. The cat was slowly, very very slowly, warming up to the girl, but so long as she wasn't trying to rip her throat out, she was okay with that.

She ended up going home that night without getting any dancing done. It's crazy how distracting a panther tended to be. She declined a ride home, needing the fresh air and walk to clear her head; she still wasn't entirely convinced this wasn't a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Um, the panther/jaguar in this story will probably have some characteristics of wolves and vampires. But that's what's so awesome about literature and imagination; you can do stuff like that :)**

** Please enjoy. **

**Also, I'll be needing ideas in a few chapters so get your thinking caps on guys.**

**And Finally, I own nuffin Glee related cept' this here story!**

* * *

The next day, Rachel had made up in her mind that she had not, in fact, petted a jaguar in Brittany's hallway. What she did spend her yesterday evening doing, she wasn't sure yet. But coddling a wild animal was not it.

Before the first class had started, she saw Brittany in the hallway. She was going to make her way over to the blond, when the black haired cheerleader appeared beside her, seemingly out of nowhere. As if she knew Rachel's thoughts, she sent a sharp glare the girl's way, causing Rachel to abruptly turn on her heels and play like she was stopping at her locker. She actually wasn't even sure whose locker she was at; she just prayed it wasn't another cheerio's. Out of her peripheral, she saw the blond stroking Santana's hair, and in turn, the Latina leaned into the touch with a pacified expression. When the pair started walking towards her, she quickly turned her eyes back to the locker in front of her.

"Hey Rachie!" Brittany smiled, pulling the girl into a quick, but tight, embrace.

"Good morning Brittany, Santana," she smiled, looking between the girls.

"Dwarf," the silky raven-haired girl replied, shifting her feet. There was an awkward silence and Rachel wasn't sure if she should bring up the bizarre dream she had last night or not.

"Um, Rachel, I thought your locker was over there," the blonde asked, pointing to a set of lockers on the other side of the hallway.

"Oh, um, it seems that you are correct," Rachel smiled embarrassingly as she headed for her actual locker. "I was wondering why my combination wasn't working," she chuckled nervously.

"Careful Berry. Looks like Finn's stupid is contagious," Santana smirked, causing both Brittany and Rachel to frown.

"It's okay, Rachie. I sometimes forget my locker too. Lucky for me, San is always there to remember for me." She linked pinkies with the Latina, and the action along with the statement had the latter fighting back a grin. "Maybe she could remember for you too?" And grin gone.

The brunette smiled briefly before the nickname, "San," caught her attention. The panther. Brittany's house. The dream.

"Um, Brittany, may I have a word with you?" Rachel asked, doing her best to avoid the low noise Santana emitted after hearing the girl's request.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back, Sanny!" She leaned in to kiss the cross cheerleader's cheek before linking arms with Rachel and pulling her into an empty classroom. "What's up?"  
"Well, it's about yesterday," she started slowly. The blond nodded enthusiastically, waiting for the girl to continue. "Did, yesterday really happen? I mean, I didn't actually go to your house and pet a wild panther did I?"

"Of course not, silly," the blond laughed, shaking her head. Rachel found herself laughing in relief. She knew she wasn't crazy. She knew it.

"She isn't wild."

The brunette sharply stilled her motions. "Pardon?"

"San isn't wild," the blond said, hopping onto a desk and swinging her legs. "Wild means uncontrolled and messy and stuff right? San is trained and very neat and well-mannered and even house broken."

House broken? What the hell did that even mean for a panther? Now Rachel was definitely perplexed. Apparently yesterday did happen. And she still didn't know how to feel about that. The bell rang before either girl could say anything more.

"So are you coming over again, today?" Brittany asked, hopping off the desk.

Rachel hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure if she could handle the plethora of emotions again today that she experienced yesterday. But she did need to learn the routine still. Plus, when she looked up, the pleading blue eyes, pouty lips, and hopeful countenance shoved all reservations she had aside and she found herself nodding involuntarily.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" The girl bounded out of the room, leaving Rachel looking unsure about what exactly she meant.

An hour after school had gotten out, Rachel found herself in front of the familiar pink home. She took in a deep breath before knocking, semi-expecting loud thumps and crashes to follow. Fortunately, none of those things occurred. However, what did happen, might've been slightly worse.

The door was snatched open and an angry, "What?" resounded.

Rachel stumbled a few steps backwards at the loud and sudden voice.

"Uh, um, hi Santana," she managed to get out, "is Brittany around?"

Rachel could tell the Latina was milliseconds away from slicing her in two with her jagged words when the sweet and oh so welcome voice cut in. "Rachie! You're here, come in!" The brunette stood her ground, unable to move do to the penetrating force known as Santana Lopez, standing in the doorway.

"Um, excuse me, Santana," she said nervously as she tried to slide past the girl. The Latina remained unmoved, and hastily pushed the smaller girl away from her when her body accidentally brushed against hers.

"San," Brittany snarled in a low tone, causing the Latina to duck her head. Rachel watched the two girls curiously before following them upstairs to Brittany's room. She noticed the coffee table was no longer there, but the holes in the wall were. She was honestly surprised that Brittany was still allowed company. She just knew her parents would have had a fit and grounded her.

When the girls were just outside of the dancer's room, an onslaught of nerves suddenly attacked her. She looked at the Latina, trying to determine if her face looked as wound up as hers. Surely if she and Brittany were as close as she knew them to be, Santana had to know about San. Nevertheless, her face was stoic and expressionless as they entered the doorless room. She stared at the bed, half expecting to see black furry legs sticking out from underneath, but she found none. The room was still and quiet. Brittany flopped down on her bed and the Latina calmly sat down right beside her, almost obedient like. Rachel stood awkwardly in the doorway, scanning the room for the slightest sign of the deadly animal she encountered yesterday. When she saw the claw marks on the floor at the foot of the bed, her eyes widened as if the beast was snarling at her, inches from her face.

"What is your problem, Hobbit?" Santana asked, glaring at the girl who was still staring at the floor.

"Uh, um, nothing. Just, a bit cold," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. That was only a half lie. She actually still hadn't thawed out from the walk over.

"Well then come over here! San gives off the best body heat!" Santana rolled her eyes at the statement, but when the blond wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back on the bed, she couldn't fight the smile and small laugh that danced on her lips.

Rachel felt left out and wanted to join in on the girl's mirth, but she couldn't help feeling like an outsider.

"Come on, Rachel," Brittany giggled, pulling herself back up so that she was sitting again. The Latina copied her actions. "San won't bite," she said, running her fingers through the girl's hair that draped freely over her shoulders.

"Hard," the Latina mumbled as she grinned impishly, managing to show all her teeth to the nervous girl on the other side of the room.

When Brittany's wandering fingers stroked just behind her ear, Santana's eyes closed and she nuzzled her face into the hand. The brunette made slow tentative steps towards the girls and Santana's eyes shot open, narrowing into slits as she grew nearer. Her steps halted at the motion, but Brittany whispered something incoherent that caused the Latina to close her eyes once more. Once she was standing in front of the cheerleaders, Rachel moved to sit on the other side of the blonde—away from Santana—but the girl scooted over, preventing the brunette from sitting.

"Uh-uh, here," Brittany muttered, pointing to the seat in between both her and Santana. Rachel's and Santana's eyes popped at the girl's words, and Brittany just rolled her eyes, already annoyed at the girls' behavior. "Just sit."

Rachel hesitantly complied; she didn't miss the way the Latina leaned away from her once she'd taken her seat. She couldn't, however, deny the extreme warmth that seemed to radiate off the darker haired girl. She had to resist the urge to lean in and wrap her arms around her.

Santana endured for as long as she could before abruptly jumping up and away from the bed.

"Okay, enough of that," she grumbled, running her hands through her hair and looking anywhere but back at the bed.

"Um, yes, I'm afraid Santana is right," Rachel said softly, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. "Brittany, you and I need to rehearse the dance since yesterday our focus was…elsewhere." Her gaze shifts between Brittany and Santana nervously, feeling unreasonably guilty about hanging out with Brittany without Santana the day before.

The Latina looked down at her nails, clearly unimpressed with the admission. Then, without warning, an evil glint flashed across her face.

"So, what were you and Britt focused on yesterday?" she asked, folding her arms.

Rachel jerked her head up at the girl's question and then looked uneasily at Brittany who was rolling her eyes.

"Um, well, I, she, err…see we-"

"Um, well, but, see, what?" Santana mocked as she took a step forward but then stopped as if blocked by an unseen force field, "_cat _got your tongue?"

"Anyway," Brittany said, jumping up from the bed and giving Santana a disapproving glance, "let's get started on the routine." She walked over and hit a button on her stereo. "Ready Rach?" she smiled enthusiastically, pulling the tiny brunette from the bed. Already forgetting about the dark haired Cheerio, the tiny singer hopped up and allowed herself to get lost in the melody and movement of the music.

The girls' evening finally wrapped up around 9. Rachel was more than willing to walk home, but Brittany insisted that since Santana was heading home as well, that she give the tiny singer a ride.

"Um no, not gonna happen. Sorry," Santana said as she gathered up her things.

"Yes, Brittany, I too have to object. I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Yea, the little hobbit probably has a secret rabbit hole that she can slip through or some shit."

"Santana…" Brittany trailed off, pulling the Latina by the hand off to the side. She mumbled something to the girl, causing her to protest and shake her head, but Brittany remained firm. Moments later, the dark haired cheerleader headed to the door with an obvious scowl.

"You have 20 seconds, Frodo," she muttered through clenched teeth as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

"You should probably go." Brittany said, pulling the brunette into a gentle hug and pushing her out the door. "And don't worry. Her bark is worse than her bite." The blond bit her bottom lip as if she didn't believe her own statement, but the brunette didn't have time to question her about it.

When the door shut behind her, she hesitantly turned toward the Latina's car. The girl's eyes were narrowed at her, and the brunette set her shoulders back and braced herself before walking over. She just needed to survive 3 minutes, trapped, alone, with Santana hates-my-existence Lopez.

The cheerleader had already started to back out of the garage before Rachel's door had even been shut properly. After rushing to buckle her seatbelt, the brunette turned to glare at the driver, who was leaning so far against her door that Rachel was sure she was trying to jump out.

"Despite your boorishness, Santana, I do appreciate you giving me a ride home."  
The Latina just grunted in response, causing the tiny singer to huff and stare straight ahead. It was only a few seconds before the brunette found that, despite being inside the car, she could still feel the icy winds of outside. It was then that she noticed that all the windows were down. It was two weeks into December, in northern Ohio, and the windows were down.

"Um, would you mind letting your windows up?" she asked, rubbing her hands together as the winter breeze chilled her small frame that was still damp from rehearsing earlier. "I'm a bit cold."

"Thought you had a natural fur coat, yentl." The brunette frowned, unsure of why the Latina disliked her so much. She was going to ask, but thought better of it. She really didn't have the energy to argue right now; her body was already beginning to feel the aches from Brittany's complex routine. The blonde might be bubbly and friendly, but when she's in her element, she's all business.

They reached Rachel's home and said girl swiftly exited the car with a muffled thank you. Santana hightailed it out of the driveway before Rachel could even make it up to her front door. The brunette just sighed and shook her head; what more could she do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Heads Up: I don't believe in rushing stories, so I hope this doesn't go too slow for you guys. But don't worry, I don't like dragging things out either. So hang tough! We'll start getting more into the good stuff soon :) But for now, here's a little something something.**

* * *

Rachel showed up to Brittany's house Saturday around noon, and like she'd done the past few days, she knocked and waited, wondering what kind of excitement would greet her today. Again, nobody's car was in the driveway, and she started to wonder if the girl's parents were ever home.

"It's open!" the bubbly voice said from inside the house. Rachel carefully turned the knob and pushed the door open before shutting it quickly behind her and making her way further inside.

"Um Brittany?" she called out. "Where are you?" She wasn't sure if the blond was upstairs somewhere or twirling around in the living room.

"In here," the dancer said, appearing in the living room doorway. "You can head up to my room, I'll be there in a sec."

The brunette nodded as she started walking towards the stairs.

"And oh yea," the blue eyed teen yelled once her friend had reached the top. "San is in there too."

"How delightful," she mumbled to herself, not at all enthused about being alone with the Latina, again. When she was outside the doorway, she paused to say a mini prayer before entering the room. She looked around briefly and saw no sign of the other girl, so she just shrugged and took a seat on the bed. She noticed the dancer still didn't have a door, and despite the unusual circumstances behind the reason why, she found herself smiling.

Her breath caught when she saw a glimpse of movement out the corner of her eye; she quickly turned her head, and stalking out of the giant walk-in closet was the large daunting cat. Its black coat glossed brilliantly in the sunlight as it prowled the room. Before her mind shut down in fear, the brunette registered fully just how large the animal truly was. It didn't seem as big when Brittany was in the room, but now that she was alone with it, she suspected it weighed well over 200 lbs.

Rachel wanted to scream but she was aware enough to know the loud noise might startle the animal and put her in more danger. She put her hands in the air like she was surrendering before standing slowly. She was hoping to maybe edge her way to the door. When the animal growled menacingly at the movement, she dropped back down to the bed and started trying to placate the animal.

"Easy girl," she said, remembering Brittany used those same words with her and it had a calming effect. Sadly, Rachel was no Brittany. The cat continued to lurk, and with each step it took towards her, the heavier her breathing got. "Think Rachel, think," she chanted to herself, trying her best to not close her eyes and have a full on panic attack.

Oh, the bow! Submission! She refused to kneel down on the floor in front of the animal (in case it did attack, she felt she at minimum had a slight chance if she wasn't on her knees), however she was willing to at least nod her head dramatically to show that she was no threat (clearly) or challenge. The giant cat paused as it watched and Rachel painfully swallowed the lump in her throat; it had now turned into a waiting game. It wasn't long before San started back her advance on the small brunette, causing her to tremble and even sweat a little. She could feel the small droplets forming on her forehead. She could also feel her heart increasing and she prayed the heart attack would kill her before the blade-like teeth did. She hoped against hope that Brittany would choose this moment to come bounding into the room. The animal sniffed at Rachel's feet, and the girl had to fight the reflex she had to kick out. It then trailed its nose up her legs and the rest of her body until finally gray eyes locked with chestnut ones.

Rachel was surprised that she didn't have the urge to look away, despite the very plausible possibility that she could be looking death in the eyes, quite literally. She wasn't sure how long the two matched each other's gazes, but she did know that the feline was suddenly close enough that she could feel its breath on her skin. Every sensible reactor in her body was telling her to run, but she remained unmoved, physically unable to and some masochistic confused part of her, not really wanting to.

A few minutes had passed when the cat's ears twitched and just like that, the spell was broken as she pounced towards the door. Rachel watched, still in a slight daze as the blonde appeared in the doorway seconds later.

"Oh San…" the blond said, shaking her head with a small smile when she saw the eager panther. She reached down to stroke its head, which led to the animal coddling her hip. Rachel found that her breathing and heart rate had long since returned to normal as she watched the interaction in front of her; she wasn't sure when the change happened.

"Excuse me, I have to use the ladies room," Rachel said quickly, standing up and heading towards the hallway. She was suddenly feeling flushed and warm.

"It's um, down the hall to your…" the blond paused as she looked down at her two hands, "right." The brunette nodded in appreciation before scurrying to the washroom. She softly shut the door and fell back exasperatedly against it. She sighed before pushing off and staring confoundedly at her reflection.

"What is happening?" she asked herself, turning on the cool water and splashing her face. "My head was just inches away from a jaguar's, and still I haven't ran screaming from the house? This defies all sense of rationalization. What is wrong with you, Rachel Berry?" She took a few more minutes to collect herself before flushing the toilet and walking back out into the hallway.

"Geeze Berry, it's about fucking time. Other people need to relieve their bladders too."

Rachel startled at the brown eyes that stood less than a foot away from hers.

"Santana, hi!" she squeaked, trying to conceal her surprise.

"Yea so did you want me to piss in the hallway like some _animal_ or…"

"Oh, I do apologize," Rachel uttered, exiting the doorway so the Latina could enter. The cheerleader just rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut behind her. The tiny singer just shook her head as she headed back to the bedroom.

"When did Santana get here?" she asked when she saw Brittany running her fingers down the door-less doorway.

"Oh she's been here," Brittany responded absently. "Be right back," she called as she skipped out of the room and down the steps.

"Okay…" Rachel said to no one as she was the only one left in the room. She looked around suspiciously, waiting for the shadowy panther to emerge from some random corner.

She heard a few thuds coming from downstairs accompanied with the occasional grunt.

"Um, are you okay down there, Brittany?" she asked, stepping out into the hallway.

"Yes, I'm fine, just…I'm fine!" Her voice sounded a little strained but the brunette didn't question it. Still, she lingered near the top of the stairs in case her services were suddenly needed. As she waited, she felt something velvety and cool brush against her leg, causing her to let out a small yelp. She looked down to see the four legged creature walking by her and heading down the steps. Despite the wide hallway, it deliberately brushed its body against Rachel's, creating a tickling sensation that left her with goose bumps. She wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or frightened. She heard the small purr it released upon contact, and just stood stunned, watching it disappear to the first floor.

Minutes later, another booming noise shook her from her thoughts, and without realizing it, she was bolting down the steps to see what the commotion was. What she saw was alarming and amusing at the same time. Brittany was trapped in the small space between an unhinged door that was left leaning against the wall. And by the giant crack in the plaster that ran the width of the door, it wasn't intentionally propped there.

"Oh my goodness, Brittany are you okay?" the tiny diva asked as she tried to pull the door away from the wall so her friend could crawl out. It was much heavier than she had anticipated, so when she gave it a strong tug, along with Brittany pushing on it simultaneously, the heavy board came barreling down towards the brunette. Rachel screamed and tried to brace her entire frame against the falling door and push back, but she wasn't strong enough. Brittany could only scream too as she was helpless from her downed position on the floor.

The singer found herself stumbling backwards as the entire weight of the door was beginning to make itself known. She was expecting the solid hardwood floor to catch her, but as she was backed up, she was met with a soft though firm body. Just as quickly as it had started, she could no longer feel the weight of the door and instead could only feel its cold smooth texture that pressed softly against her hands.

"Shit, Berry, you fucking klutz," Santana grunted as she extended her arms above her to push the door away from both her and Rachel. "And get your hair out of my mouth!"

The brunette swiftly whipped around, sending her hair splaying across Santana's face even more as she turned to face her. Already forgetting about the door, it was a good thing the raven-haired girl had a secure grip on it because Rachel took her hands away from it and instead wrapped herself around her savior. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," she pressed out urgently against the girl's neck.

Santana's eyes widened at the contact, and if she hadn't been too busy preventing the heavy door from crushing her, she would've surely pushed the small girl away.

"Hobbit if you don't stop touching me in the next three seconds, I will allow you that date with destiny and drop this fucking door." Rachel still didn't remove herself, and only when pale hands wrapped around her arms and gently pulled her did she let go.

Santana released a sigh of relief and then pushed the door back up so that it was leaning against the wall once more.

"Oh my goodness, Santana. Thank you so much! If it hadn't been for you, I would've surely been dead or at least severely injured! You could've left me to be crushed, and considering our rap sheet, that wouldn't have been so farfetched, but you saved me!" If Brittany hadn't been holding onto the tiny diva, she would have thrown herself into the other cheerleader's arms, again.

"Already regretting it," the Latina mumbled as she folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"And you, Brittany," Rachel started as her voice went from grateful to disapproving instantly, "what were you thinking handling that heavy item by yourself when clearly there were two other capable bodies willing to assist you?!" Before the blond could answer, Rachel continued. "And by George, what is that door even made of? Solid gold?"

"More like solid oak," the Latina spoke up as her fingers traced the door's edge.

"Oak!?"

"Yea my parents wanted something sturdier this go around; that's kind of not the first door I've had broken…"

Rachel's mouth hung open slightly in shock as she stared at Brittany. "You were going to carry an oak door up the stairs, by yourself. And you," she turned to point an accusatory finger at Santana, "raised the door from above us like it was cardboard."

The Latina just shrugged. "Adrenaline." The tiny diva narrowed her eyes suspiciously at both girls, starting to think that she was the only sane one in the house. That included the bipolar panther…the panther!

"And where is San?" she asked frantically, looking around for the animal that she saw come down the steps. It had to be around here somewhere.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked, getting defensive that someone other than Brittany was shortening her name.

"Um Rachie, she's right here," Brittany said, walking up and placing her arm around the Latina's shoulder. "That door must've hit you harder than I thought."

"No, not her," Rachel huffed, annoyed, "the freaking panther." She watched Santana's reaction and the look that crossed her features was unreadable and brief.

"Panther huh?" The Latina smirked. "Sure you didn't hit your head?"  
"Yes, I'm sure! Brittany, tell her!"

"Okay guys," Brittany said, shooting a stern look at Santana, "just help me get this door up the stairs."

Rachel frowned, upset that Santana didn't believe her and that Brittany didn't back her up. Still, she grabbed a hold of the end of the door and waited for the others to position themselves.

"Uh uh, dwarf. There's no way I'm trusting you to help carry this thing up the stairs."

"Santana, I'm quite capable. And with the added strength of you and Brittany, there shouldn't be any issue."

The Latina just rolled her eyes as she pushed the small brunette away from the door. "Sorry, I don't trust your 5 foot nothing frame to not let this 200+ lb. door come sliding down into me in the middle of the stairs. Britts and I got this."

The blonde nodded as she positioned herself on the side of the door and waited for the other cheerleader to make her move. The dark-haired cheerleader cupped both sides of the door near the bottom and pulled it up from the floor and away from the wall as Rachel watched in awe. Brittany did the same with the other end, and slowly the girls made their way upstairs and up to Brittany's room.


	4. Chapter 4

If carrying the door up the stairs was a hassle, then setting it up in the doorway was mission impossible. Santana was left to lift the door by herself while Brittany focused on drilling, which was scary enough in itself. The blonde plus power tools equaled inevitable trauma.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me to assist you? I can at least aide Brittany in drilling if you don't trust me with supporting the door?" the brunette was sitting across the room with her hands cupping each other in her lap as she watched from the bed, feeling useless.  
"Absolutely positive," the Latina grumbled.

Rachel continued to stare at the two girls working, focusing mainly on Santana and the door that she managed to keep off of the ground.

"What are you staring at?" the girl finally snapped.

"I'm just amazed at how effortlessly you're lifting the door. I mean, it nearly squashed me." Rachel shuddered at the memory.

"It's really not that heavy; I've lifted Cheerios who weigh more than this. Fat asses. Plus," Santana continued, "you're kind of a shrimp."

"Am not," Rachel grumbled. After a few seconds, she spoke again. "Well, what if I called in some professionals?"

"We can handle it," Santana responded, annoyance evident in her voice. Rachel doesn't know why Santana's stubbornness continues to astound her, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't amused. Still, despite the girl's pride, she knew that at least none of her friends would get hurt if they hired professionals. The way the door swayed in the tanned girl's arms made her nervous.

"Britt," the Latina managed as calmly as she could, "can you please stop moving so much? You're causing the door to sway."

"Sorry, San," Brittany uttered as she continued focusing on her task at hand.

"What about Brittany's parents? I'm sure they'd be more than willing to help? Considering they're the ones who ordered the door, I can imagine their aware of its magnitude."

Nobody responded.

"Or perhaps even Noah, or Sam, or some other young strapping gentleman from Glee club?"

"Hobbit will you shut your fucking trap!" The Latina barked, causing both Rachel and the blond to jump. She had to secure a tighter grip on the door to make up for Brittany's brief imbalance.

"Fine! Excuse me for being concerned and wanting to help," the tiny diva huffed, folding her arms. She stood from the bed and proceeded to storm out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked as Rachel marched towards her; she momentarily let her mask slip as uncertainty lined her words. She almost sounded afraid. Almost. But, like, what? Rachel noticed, but was too upset to care. She ignored the cheerleader, but her storm out was stopped of course when she reached the door.

"Ahem," she coughed, clearing her throat to get the girls' attention.

"And where do you think you're going, dwarf?" Santana spoke again, but this time with her usual bite.

"To the restroom, if that's okay with the Ice Queen?" the brunette bit sarcastically.

"You can't hold it for just 10 more minutes. We're clearly in the middle of something right now."

"No, I cannot hold it for 10 more minutes, Santana." Rachel just really wanted to get out of the same room as the Latina.

"Fine," she grumbled, "hold on right quick Britt." The blonde stopped what she was doing so that Santana could swing the door open enough for the diva to squeeze through. It wasn't very much space, so the brunette's body grazed the dark-haired cheerleader's, causing the girl to close her eyes and clench her teeth. Not even a second later, Brittany released a powerful sneeze that sent the door, which hadn't been drilled in completely, falling through the frame and out into the hallway where an unsuspecting brunette had stopped to collect herself.

"Shit, Britt," the Latina growled as she tried grabbing the door before it could continue falling. Having to pull the 200 pound door up as opposed to pushing it up like she had to do earlier put a new level of strain on her muscles. Rachel screamed and on instinct, Santana's body released a surge of energy that allowed her to pull the door back up. Unfortunately, due to her positioning and the way she pulled the door, it came sprawling back towards her and before she could stop it, her left hand made contact with the frame of the door, along with the oak door on top of it, sandwiching her fingers.

"FUCK!" she yelled out as she felt (and heard) something in her hand pop. Multiple things actually. Instantly, sharp pains started radiating from where the snaps had sounded and traveled up her arm.

"Oh my goodness, Santana, are you okay?!" A panicked Rachel asked from the other side of the door. The girl wasn't crying, but her eyes were squeezed shut and she refused to open them. Rachel put her hands on the door and tried to gently pry it away from the wounded girl, but it was too heavy. How in the hell had Santana handled this thing?

"Fucking dandy. Just get this thing off of me."

With the help of Brittany, the two girls managed to get the door away from the Latina, who still refused to open her eyes.

"San I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to sneeze! I just caught a whiff of something and-and," the blonde's voice began to choke as tears started falling steadily from her eyes.

"It's fine, Britt. I know you didn't mean to."

"I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad," she continued to cry.

"I'm not mad," the Latina ground, obviously trying to keep her cool. "Just a little sore."

"You are too mad," the dancer sobbed as she ran from the room and into the bathroom.

"Shit," Santana said, running her good hand through her hair and cradling her hurt one to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked timidly as she stood on the wall furthest away from the bed where the Latina now sat.

"I pretty much just had four out of five fingers slammed in a fucking door, what do you think?" she snapped out.

Ignoring the girl's sharp tone, she slowly walked over to the cheerleader until she was standing in front of her. Santana still hadn't opened her eyes, but her face grew tight until a scowl formed. It was another minute before either girl spoke.

"What do you want?"

"Let me see."

"What?" the Latina asked, irritated.

"Your hand, let me see your hand."

"Um, so you can fuck some shit up even more. No thank you."

Rachel rolled her eyes feeling her own agitation growing; she kept it at bay though, realizing she was partially responsible for the girl's injury. "I'm not going to go snapping things into place, Santana. I just want to see it." The Latina remained unmoved. "Please."

"Fine," the cheerleader grumbled. She slowly brought her throbbing digits out in front of her until she felt two soft hands gently cup them. "Careful," she hissed.

The small brunette took the swollen discolored hand in hers as she looked it over carefully. She ran her finger across the bruised skin delicately and felt bad when the girl took in a sharp breath.

"Sorry," the singer whispered. She allowed herself to trace all the way down to the tips of the girl's fingers, which had started to swell and turn a deep red. She softly caressed the tanned skin, looking up into the cheerleader's face occasionally and smiling at the complacency she saw as the girl's eyes remained closed. Still, she couldn't help but frown when she looked back down at the wounded hand; she was no doctor, but she was pretty sure the Latina had broken something.

"You should probably go and get this checked."

And then the spell was broken. The cheerleader snatched her wrist back, hissing in pain, and twisting her face into one of anger, again.

"I'm fine."

"Santana, that looks broken."

"What're you a doctor now, Berry? I'm fine."

"Honestly, why are you so stubborn?" Rachel huffed, folding her arms and stepping away from the bed. "I'm just trying to help, you never let me help."

"Because you get in the way!"

Rachel's mouth fell open a little and a hurt look crossed her features, which of course the Latina didn't see because of her shut eyes. "Well if that's the case, why didn't you let the door fall on me? You saved me, not once, but twice, Santana! Do yourself a favor next time, and don't save me."

Santana's eyes snapped open at the words, but Brittany re-entered the room, drawing the tiny singer's attention. It's a good thing too, because she's sure the girl would've noticed the cloudy brown eyes that looked almost gray staring at her.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nearly a week since Santana's hand injury, which had healed unnaturally fast if you asked Rachel. Perhaps it wasn't broken like she thought, although she could've sworn she felt misshapen bones during those brief seconds she held the girl's hand. The small singer had continued to spend her days at the blonde's, refusing to admit that it had something to do with the mysterious animal, but it did. She found that she spent less time at the girl's house on the days the cat wasn't around. She and the creature had fallen into a sort of pattern, an understanding if you will. She no longer needed to bow as it had been proven that she wasn't a threat. So now when she saw the feline, it didn't growl or crouch at her. It didn't exactly run up and smother her with slobbering kisses, but it did brush against her leg on occasion. And it did nuzzle her hand when it dangled limply at her side. And it purred more freely when small slender fingers traced its black coat.

Unfortunately, the same progress couldn't be said for Rachel and a certain dark-haired cheerio. In fact, it seemed to have gotten worse. Santana was less patient, less tolerant, and even less subtle (if that was possible) with her aversion for the small brunette. It's almost like it physically pained her to even be in the same room with her.

That's why the current situation at hand was so uncomfortable. The two girls walking, alone, together. They (much to Santana's displeasure), along with Brittany, had all partnered up for a glee assignment. They stayed after school to rehearse, however, the blond (unknowingly their ride) had to leave early due to dance class. Rachel, under the misconception that Brittany would be driving them home, had informed her parents she didn't need a ride, so they had already made plans. And of course Santana had chosen that day to not drive as well. And so the two girls were left to walk home. Thus their present circumstance- walking, alone, together. Rachel didn't really mind the walk, it wasn't ridiculously far; it was more so the company that bothered her.

"Berry. If you sing another song, or even utter another word, I swear I will leave you in the middle of this alley."

Rachel frowned and folded her arms angrily as she glared at the girl beside her. How dare she try and silence her. All she did was try and make conversation, and when that didn't work, she took to singing to herself. It wasn't her fault that Santana had ears and could hear her.

A few minutes of absolute silence had passed, much to the Latina's delight, before the singer came up with an idea. Since she couldn't talk or sing anymore, she could at least hum; Santana didn't prohibit that. She brought her finger to her chin as she thought about the infinite number of song selections in her mental repertoire. Finally settling on one, she happily started humming and skipping along to the silent beat.

Santana came to a complete stop with widened eyes and face twisted as she turned towards the vivacious girl. "Must noise be coming from you at all times?" she hissed.

Not saying anything verbally, the diva faced the cheerleader, smiling and nodding enthusiastically as she continued humming and skipping beside the girl. The Latina brought her hands to her temples and started rubbing small circles. "Ay Dios mio…"

"I wonder if you can hum without lips?" Santana thought to herself as she mulled over ways to silence the girl.

The cheerleader managed to keep her cool until Rachel hit a particularly high note; the shrill sound sent chills over the cheerio's body, causing her to snap.

"Will you shut up already!" She barked, causing the small brunette to flinch and go mute. "Fuck, you're so fucking annoying."

Rachel's eyes widened in fear, then hurt, before narrowing into angry slits.

"You know what, Santana, if you want to go, then leave! I'm tired of you trying to control everything I do, because you don't like it. I'm too obnoxious. I'm too naïve. I'm too loud. Well you're too cynical. Too abrasive. Too mean. I sing too much. Well you grouch too much! Still, I accept you for you. If you can't respect me enough as a person to accept me, then I'm done trying with you."

She took a deep breath, calming herself slightly, before continuing. "I really wanted to be friends with you, because underneath the insults, I see how amazing you can be. But I'm no Brittany, and I'll never be her, so this is me accepting that I'll never be on the receiving end of even a fraction of your amazing." She closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling, and when she opened them, she saw the back of the Latina's head as she was walking away.

"Have a nice life, Berry," was all she called over her shoulders as she disappeared into the distance.

Rachel watched until she was no longer in sight, and only then did she allow the tears to fall. After finally wiping her eyes, she hugged herself—for comfort and warmth—before continuing to walk. She felt bad that things had come to such a point with the cheerleader, but she had meant what she said. Now she just had to worry about breaking the news to Brittany, whom she knew wouldn't be happy.

She tried to walk a little faster when she saw the sun setting. Although she was often tense when in the raven haired cheerleader's company, she at least felt safe (except for when said girl's threats were directed at her).

She became slightly on edge when she saw she was coming upon a couple of guys who were leaning up against the wall. She thought about turning around to avoid them all together, but they had already seen her, and she was afraid that she would offend them and therefore anger them if she did that. She kept her eyes straight ahead, trying not to make eye contact with anyone as she was passing them. She had almost made it by when a third tall figure jumped out from behind a dumpster in front of her. She jumped back and yelped out a small apology even though she was sure that it was he who had hopped into her way.

"Well, if it isn't our lucky night," the guy in front of her said, sucking on his teeth. He had a scar that ran from his cheek to his eyebrow, causing his left eye to remain permanently closed. He looked like the typical back alley asshole; smelled like one too, breath and body wreaking of stale liquor and showerless days. His words were slurred as he brought the beer bottle in his hand to his lips but Rachel could still make out his faint accent; he sounded as if he was from Australia.

The other two guys leaning on the wall stepped towards them until they formed a circle around the small brunette. One guy had remotely neat hair that was peppered with gray and black. He wore slacks and a button up and looked like he could be your everyday pharmacist or doctor when the sun was up, minus the brick that he played with ominously in his hands. His glasses rested on the tip of his nose and he smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at the girl before him.

The final guy just whistled to himself as he twirled a wooden bat between his fingers, licking his lips. If Rachel hadn't been frozen in terror, she would've made a game of naming the tune.

"Um excuse me, I'll just be on my way," the singer said softly as she tried to step around the three guys. They of course followed her movements until she finally stilled herself. This was bad. She could feel the panic growing inside of her. Her first reaction was to run, which wouldn't have gotten her very far. Her second was to cry, and that definitely wouldn't have gotten her anywhere, so she swallowed the sob that tickled the back of her throat.

"She looks good enough to eat," the one with that bat said lowly; his accent was the same as the other guy's, just a bit stronger. Rachel swallowed as she wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't even realize her eyes had started to water.

"Now now boys," the drunken one said. "We're scaring her. We should let her through." Rachel's eyes snapped up to meet his to gage his seriousness. Despite the snickers coming from the other two men, his face was solemn. He stepped aside so she could pass. Rachel wasted no time in scurrying by him, fighting the bile in her throat when she smelled his stench just inches from her face. The further she walked, the harder they laughed, like they knew something she didn't. But they didn't make a move to follow her. She didn't feel as endangered as she had before when she was surrounded by them, but she still remained tense, expecting to hear their footsteps behind her at any minute.

The laughter was becoming faint as she increased the distance between them, but she grew nervous when it suddenly stopped. An eerily hushed atmosphere swiftly draped over her. Too swiftly. She chanced a look back, and the men were gone. But from behind the dumpster an unusually large dog appeared. Followed by another. And if that wasn't shitty enough, another made its presence known. Rachel couldn't tell what breed they were, due to how far away they were, but they were big. And they reminded her of a coyote. But that's absurd, because there aren't coyotes in Ohio. Except, there are. Three to be exact, apparently. And they were staring at her. Like she was prey…

Santana picked up her steps as she neared the corner, still gritting her teeth at Rachel's words. Like, how dare she call her out on her shit? Who does she think she is? She was making her way down the public street, mumbling to herself and not caring who saw, when she heard the faint sounds of a girl's scream. Her ears twitched and she paused, growing alert. Her eyes dilated then shifted uneasily, suddenly absorbing every detail around her. She could feel the muscles in her stomach start to clench. The voice sounded familiar. Seconds later another scream rang out, and this time she was certain she recognized it.

"Rachel," she whispered frantic as she turned on her heels and took off in a sprint in the direction she had just come. She could already feel her senses becoming hypersensitive as the panic started to scratch at her veins. Rachel's voice was laced in alarm, danger. She felt her muscles straining as she ran faster than her human legs had ever carried her. Her body was struggling to restrain itself. She knew she wouldn't be able to control it for much longer, but she just needed to keep her emotions in check until she rounded the corner away from the street. She just needed for Rachel to hold on for a few more seconds…

Rachel moved as fast as she could as she ran down the alleyway with the barking beasts quickly gaining on her. She thought that if she remained still, they wouldn't bother her. But as they charged at her stationary frame, something in her mind told her that idea wouldn't end too well and to move her ass. So she did. And now she was running like her life depended on it. Because it probably did. She was screaming, but stopped when she realized it was depleting her limited storage of oxygen exponentially. She knew she couldn't run forever. But there was nothing she could climb onto. Nothing she could grab to hit them with. And nobody she could run to.

Santana hadn't made it to the corner when she heard another scream, but this one was more desperate. Rather than fear, this time she could tell Rachel was crying out in pain. Rage quickly replaced the panic as anger and urgency attacked her with such an intensity that it felt like flames were licking at her raw skin. She had never felt such passion. She knew then that she wasn't going to make it to the corner. Public be damned. She felt the fire in her veins quickly and painfully flood her system. She shut her eyes tight when her sight became hazy. She hated that part, it always left her with a feeling of vertigo. Her instincts were becoming basic. She could feel her heart start to thrash rapidly against her chest as her body became warmer, bigger, stronger, faster, deadlier.

Rachel cried out painfully when strong jaws snapped onto her arm and violently slung her to the ground. Her body bounced roughly off the pavement, causing it to throb in its entirety, but nothing compared to the raging sensation that rippled through her right arm. The animal released its grip and circled her just as the other two canines were doing. Snarling white fangs were on display, as drool dangled sloppily from their mouths. Rachel's heart was in her stomach as her eyes followed the dogs, wondering when they were going to attack. How they were going to attack. Were they going to tear her limb for limb? Or maybe one would lunge at her throat and kill her that way. And then tear her limb for limb.

She felt the ground below her cool and dampen from her blood. Maybe she'd bleed to death.

Santana's legs were moving swiftly now as her body glided like black lightning through the night. She could hear more. See farther. She caught the first whiff of blood, and the sweet scent nearly made her whimper in want and wrath; Rachel. Her heart thrashed just that much faster; it was bordering on painful. Finally, her ears jumped at the sound of the tiny diva's sobs; she violently leapt into action, releasing a noise that sounded like it came straight from the pits of hell.

The brunette felt when a heavy body roughly landed on top of her, sending her head crashing down into the pavement. Her vision became fuzzy and she knew she was losing consciousness. The animal stood on her, claws digging into her shoulders. She could only pray she felt the darkness before she felt the teeth. The last thing she heard before succumbing to the nothingness was a loud and feral growl.


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm sad to say, this will be my last chapter for a while because I definitely don't have anything else written. So, my lovelies, ideas are welcome. Just message me! I may or may not use them, but if I don't, they'll at least get my gears moving again!**

**Warning: Violence.**

* * *

The first canine to see the snarling animal rushing at them was off to the side. It tried to react. But it didn't matter, because it wasn't quick enough to stop the raging beast from launching itself at the large body on top of the small girl.

Other than an immediate whimper of surprise, the hit canine was silent when the 300 pound creature crashed into it, sending it sprawling a few feet away. When it landed, its body was limp and its neck was twisted unnaturally. Its chest no longer rose and fell. Still, the raging animal started for the body again, despite its lifelessness, ready to tear through its skull when it sensed another presence approaching. It spun on its hind legs, almost-black eyes shifting ominously between the two rabid canines in front of it.

Both dog-like creatures circled the large feline, whose head followed their every movement. It whipped around just in time to catch the canine that had stalked behind it lunge. A strong black paw rose and came down, sending the other animal crashing into the ground with a yelp.

An unwelcome weight suddenly landed on the vicious cat's back, causing it to growl and buck vehemently. Before the canine could lean in and wrap its jaws around the cat's neck, the feline rolled onto its back, allowing its body to crush the one below it.

Quickly jumping up, it wasted no time in charging the downed dog that was trying to recover onto his feet. Placing its heavy paw onto the side of the other animal's neck, pushing it into the ground, it rounded itself so that it stood at his head. The dog tried to worm itself free, but it was helplessly pinned. The angry feline latched onto its head and bit down.

The dog yelped in pain as the jagged teeth pressed into its skull and slowly started dragging its body. The coyote, about half the jaguar's size, became airborne as its body was tossed around in the animal's mouth like a ragdoll. Its powerful neck refused to snap, resulting in the pained animal feeling every time that its body was slammed into the ground. Over and over it happened until its body finally shut down and slipped into everlasting oblivion.

The other canine, having been forgotten, was pacing aimlessly ever so slowly a few yards away. It whimpered softly as it kept shaking its head. The cat approached it cautiously, predatorily. It was hungry for vengeance. Blood. As it came around so that both animals were facing each other, it was then the feline noticed the old scar that left one of the dog's eyes sealed shut. The other side of its face was bloody with giant claw marks that ran from its ear to its mouth. That eye, too, was now ruined as its gushing socket seeped. Completely blind, the canine stiffened as it heard and smelt the dangerous creature lurking near it. Ready to finish what it started, the black beast neared the injured animal, teeth glaring, only to be called off by a faint sound, soft enough to be evaded by even the most trained ear.

Ears twitching, the black beast turned towards that familiar sound that literally drove its body wild. And let's not even get started on that enchanting scent… It whimpered involuntarily as it stalked slowly over to the unmoving girl. The large animal tenderly laid its warm body beside her and started to softly lick the girl's bleeding wound. Ignoring the heavenly taste, the creature used its tongue to clean and restore the broken skin. The girl moaned in pain as she slowly came to, head throbbing as if an endless concrete building was falling down on it.

The cat nudged its head against the girl's chin, causing her to open her eyes. Protective gray eyes that she had only seen directed at Brittany were now staring down at her. She wasn't sure how the panther got there, or if she was even awake. But not having the energy to think too hard about it, she simply accepted it. She tried to smile but the action hurt her head so she closed hers again and allowed her cold body to lean into the warm one beside her.

Vengeful eyes followed the slow movement of the last standing, using the term loosely, canine. It crawled its way deeper into the alley, movements careful and pained. Its grayish fur gradually faded to a fleshy pink color, thousands of tiny hairs becoming tender skin. It finally turned behind a corner, revealing the beginning stages of a man's foot before disappearing behind the wall.

Rachel wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she could've sworn it was only a few seconds. Still, she felt her body being lifted from the ground as strong arms held her close. She managed to open her eyes again and found that, although her head still ached, it was much more bearable now. She saw raven black hair and knew immediately who it was.

"Santana?" she called out, voice strangely hoarse; it hadn't been that long since she'd last spoken. Then she remembered all the screaming she had done, how she had screamed for Santana, who had left her, and she instantly became enraged. Santana had left her. She had abandoned her. She wasn't there when Rachel needed her. And now she was carrying her as if she was some kind of hero.

"No," she cried, pushing away from the girl's body. "Let me go, Santana." The arms holding her just pulled her closer, held her tighter. "No," she said again. "You don't get to do this. You left me. When I needed you, when I cried for you, you left me." Her tears were falling harder as she tried to beat against the girl's arms and chest, despite the stinging sensation in her right arm. The movement and outburst caused her head to reach an almost debilitating throb but she ignored it for as long as she could until she couldn't anymore. The tanned arms never eased up and the Latina remained silent, stoic. Only after Rachel had gone still did she look down at the small body in her arms. Thinking she had fallen back asleep, she wasn't expecting the doe-like eyes to be trained on her. Rachel gasped sharply before losing consciousness again when, instead of chocolate orbs, stormy gray ones were boring into hers.

* * *

**Don't worry guys. No actual animals were harmed in the telling of this chapter, hehe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Um…I have become what I always said I'd never be. A writer who goes forever without updating! Sigh. Stone me. No not really. But I struggled. And I'm low-key insecurr about this CH. I think it's just okay. But it's all I got for now. So let's be nice guys :)**

* * *

When Rachel came to, she found that she was stationary, no longer were arms carrying her bleeding body. She blinked once, twice, allowing the white ceiling above her to come into focus. Her body felt sluggish, and stiff, but nowhere near as pained as it had felt earlier. Earlier. Did earlier actually happen? Was she seriously attacked by coyotes, comforted by Britt's panther, and then carried by Santana? Because that's just….

She looked down and saw that her body was buried beneath a thick black blanket. _Definitely not mine_, she thought to herself. Mind still too tired to have a full on panic about being in a bed that she didn't recognize, she tried pushing herself into a sitting position. Only when she groaned after applying pressure to her right arm that all but buckled did her breathing become labored as the freak-out set in.

"Finally," a sleepy voice murmured, causing her to whip her head in the direction of the sound. A very slow moving Santana was rising from a desk chair as she carefully extended her arms and body for a thorough stretch. Rachel heard a few bones popping, and couldn't help but wonder just how long the girl had been seated there.

"It's about time you got your ass up," the Latina sniped, hoping to conceal her nerves. She started making her way towards Rachel but paused when she saw the confusion and fear in the other girl's eyes.

"Santana…wha?" The brunette started, but couldn't seem to formulate her words. Her mind was racing and her mouth couldn't seem to keep up. The only thing she seemed to remember to know how to do was cry. She didn't mean to, and she tried really hard not to, but she was afraid. And in pain. And she was basically at the mercy of a girl who admittedly hated her guts. So her body's first response was tears.

Santana sighed, not at all liking the smaller girl's response to her. Literally. Her body physically tensed at Rachel's reaction.

"Could you like, not do that?" Even through the tears, Rachel's brows furrowed in question. "That thing with your eyes," Santana specified. "You know, where water leaks from them."

Rachel's head shook as she spoke, words barely audible. "I'm sorry, I just- I don't know what's going on and I'm afraid, and you-"

"I what?" Santana asked with slight caution.

"You hate me," Rachel finished, wiping her damp eyes with her good hand.

This caused the Latina to sigh.

"I don't hate you."

"No. You just go out of your way to make my life hell," the brunette mumbled.

They were silent for a while, with the quiet only being broken when Rachel winced as she tried once again to sit up.

Santana's feet moved before her mind did. She found her arms wrapped securely around Rachel, steadying her. Rachel, of course, had stopped moving, and basically stopped breathing and could only blink.

"What?" Santana grumbled.

Rachel blinked again. Only when she looked down at Santana's hands on her body did the Latina understand.

"Don't look at me like that, midget. I just didn't want you to wake my parents. So if I have to help you sit up so you don't cry out in pain, then I will."

Rachel just nodded dumbly, and allowed the girl's strong arms to pull her up until she was sitting with her back against the headboard.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, receiving a disinterested grunt in return. Santana then resumed her spot back on the other side of the room, arms crossed, as she looked everywhere but at the girl in her bed. Her foot tapped repeatedly on the wooden floor, creating the only noise between the two.

"Santana, what's going on?" Rachel finally asked when the reality of not knowing became too much for her. "Why am I here? And not in my own home? Or better yet, a hospital?"

Santana could only exhale deeply, having already expected this conversation. Still, before she got into any explanations, she needed to know a few things herself. "Okay, so how much do you remember?"

"Well," the brunette started slowly, "I remember walking home from school with you. I remember yelling at you and you storming off." Santana bit her lip but remained silent. "I then stumbled upon a group of questionable looking men and they circled me."

At this revelation, the other girl's foot ceased and her brows wrinkled.

"How many were there?"

"Three," Rachel replied. Santana nodded to herself, mentally piecing together a puzzle invisible to Rachel.

The next question came out a bit more hesitant. "And then what happened?"

The brunette's face paled as she recalled what came next. "And then these vicious doglike animals came, from out of nowhere!" She expected Santana to gasp aloud in shock at this point, because come on, how often do you hear of someone attacked by a pack of dogs in the city. But when she looked up into her face, the other girl was expressionless, only nodding for her to continue.

"One minute I was walking, and the next I was running for my life!" The Latina still didn't react.

"One of them latched onto my arm and flung me to the ground like I was a rag doll. They were massive and more feral than any domesticated dog I've ever seen!" Despite how expressive she was in retelling the night's events, Santana remained unfazed.

"The last thing I remember is one jumping onto my back, hitting my head, and then blacking out."

"And that's all?"

"Well, I don't actually think this is a memory, perhaps a dream or hallucination instead; I did hit my head quite hard after all, but for some reason Brittany's panther was there. And before you laugh or call me crazy, your best friend does in fact live with a wild cat. And-"

"I know." Santana said, cutting her off.

"You do?" Rachel asked incredulously. "Because the last time I mentioned it, you didn't take me seriously."

"Yea, I know," the darker haired girl replied. "We'll get into that later. Just, continue. What happened after that?"

Although the brunette wanted to press the issue of the panther further, she didn't. "Well, I guess I blacked out again. It felt like just a few seconds, but maybe it was longer because the panther was gone and you were there instead. Carrying me. And then I woke up here." The taller girl nodded slowly, but remained quiet.

Rachel eyed Santana suspiciously. "You're unusually calm…about all of this."

"Not everyone is as dramatic as you, Berry. Besides, you're obviously okay now so…" the Latina trailed off, shrugging.

Rachel's mouth hung open in disbelief as she witnessed the girl's nonchalance. "Yea, I'm obviously okay, I just was almost ripped to shreds. But I'm okay." She turned to glare at the tanned girl. "Santana, I almost died! And you're just sitting there! Like you couldn't care less." Her own eyes widened as the gravity of her words sunk in. At once, all the breath seemed to leave her body. "I almost died…"

"But you didn't."

"Yea, no thanks to you!"

Santana felt her face heating up as her own anger rose. Rachel was staring at her intensely enough to notice the sharp change in her irises from dark brown to a dark gray. The brunette gasped and narrowed her eyes to focus her vision. Maybe it was the lighting…

"No thanks to me?" Santana hissed. "It's because of me that your ass is sitting here right now!"

"So you found me bleeding out on the pavement, someone get this girl a congressional medal of honor!" Rachel knew she should've been more grateful to Santana. The girl technically did save her even if all she did was carry her to safety. But her emotions were getting the better of her. She was in pain; she was scared; she was confused; and she was angry. Why is it that Santana was always the one saving her? What was the universe trying to prove?

Feeling herself getting worked up, Santana stood up and made towards her door. She needed to get away and fast.

"I thought we agreed that next time you wouldn't save me?" Rachel whispered. And had it been anyone else listening, she wouldn't have been heard. But it was Santana, and she distinctively made out each syllable passing through the smaller girl's lips. She stopped harshly on her heels.

"You wanna know why? Why I saved you. And why I keep saving you?" With Santana's back to her, Rachel couldn't see her face. But she heard clearly the voice that sounded so strained, like it was hard to speak. The fuming girl turned around slowly and stared at Rachel. The brunette gasped sharply at the now crystal gray eyes that bore into her. And she was sure the lighting had nothing to do with it. And then her focus was brought to Santana's mouth as she continued.

"Because I can't _not_ save you." Where blunted incisors should've been rose large fangs.

Rachel's mouth open and closed repeatedly, but nothing outside of a squeak came from her. Santana knew how she looked. Whenever she became emotional about something, her body changed into the beginning stages of shifting. Her eyes were always the first to change, and then her teeth. And if she got too worked up, she'd transform entirely.

"Oh my Streisand, Santana you're a… vampire."

The Latina was so taken aback by Rachel's statement –and the oddly level tone with which she spoke—that it was her turn to squeak.

"What?" she managed as her face scrunched, anger instantly melting.

"I always knew they existed," Rachel continued, almost excitedly as she stared down at her lap, seemingly conversing with herself. "Humans are so arrogant to believe they're the only intelligent life forms in this dimension. But I knew it. I knew other humanoid creatures walked among us. Tina of course was merely impersonating your kind. Clearly a real vampire wouldn't be so obvious. I should've known it was you all along. You're so dark. And cold. And…"

As the small girl rambled, Santana just stared at her, completely lost for words. Because a vampire…really? Sure the fangs and freaky eyes maybe hinted at the nightwalkers…but no.

"A vampire?" Santana scoffed, unmistakably offended and having finally found her voice again. "I'm not a fucking blood sucker."

Rachel managed to hear the other girl over her own long-windedness and looked up at her confusedly.

"You're not?" She asked dejectedly. "But your teeth and your eyes…"

"Vampires are not the only ones with fangs, Berry. Clearly you should know that, considering you had a pair lodged into your arm not too long ago."

"But your teeth…and your eyes," the brunette repeated, not quite grasping, causing the taller girl to roll her eyes. "What else explains that?"

Not having the words, or the patience, Santana decided it best to show rather than tell. _Oh boy_, she thought. _Might as well get this over with…_

Following her quick disclaimer of, "Don't freak out. And fuck, do not scream," she then, clenched her eyes tight as she released all her inhibitions and allowed her body to transition into its animalistic form. She felt her shorts rip as her body grew, and cursed internally; she had gotten those from Victoria's Secret. When she was finished, a sable 200+ pound cat stood in her place, staring intently at the brown eyes that had yet to blink.

Unable to speak, she could only wait and watch for Rachel's reaction. As the seconds passed, the brunette remained speechless. When the sheets eventually rustled, the panther's ears perked as she listened for some kind of response. Instead, Rachel slid back down into the bed, pulled the sheets up to her neck and closed her eyes.

"This is not real," she told herself. "This isn't happening. I'm clearly still unconscious."

_Oh come on_, Santana thought to herself, feeling frustrated. She wanted Rachel to look at her again, but she couldn't very well just say that, no longer being human and all. So she neared the bed, and when she was inches away, she debated on her next move. She could roar, and scare the piss out of her. It'd be hilarious, but probably not the most conducive to their situation.

Choosing the more benevolent approach, she nudged her leathery nose against the brunette's cheek. Rachel's eyes squeezed tighter in response and her knuckles clutched the top of the blanket tightly enough to turn them white. Still, she didn't acknowledge the animal.

Her eyes finally popped open when a long wet tongue slid its way up the side of her face, leaving a sticky trail behind.

"Eeeeek!" Rachel screamed as she wiped the side of her face and turned to glare at the animal. Santana smirked, or, she did in her head anyway.

The brunette recognized those mischievous gray eyes anywhere.

"This really is happening," she muttered.

* * *

**Side note: Obviously Rachel's unaware that Santana was the one that went all ninja on those dogs. And what the crap does "I can't NOT save you" mean exactly? In due time grasshoppers. In due time. Lastly, panther San's (hmm, SANther?) weight is inconsistent (200? 300? eh). I'ma get it together one of these days, yo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lots of dialogue in this here chapter. Answers plenty questions, I reckon (depending on your inquiry).**

* * *

"So you're a girl…who shape shifts into a panther. Okay. Whatever."

Santana just rolled her eyes and huffed as she slumped back into her chair. The first time Rachel had made the statement, she thought "sweet, Rachel is finally grasping and accepting it." But after the sixth time, she's pretty much over it and she's pretty sure that Rachel is like, broken. And hasn't actually accepted it.

"Ya know, Berry. I love how when you thought I was a vampire, you were totally cool. But when you find out I'm not the otherworldly creature of your choosing, you get all prejudiced and dumbfounded. Like, what's up with that?"

Shaking her head slowly, the brunette turns to look at the Latina, whose now watching her with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, Santana. You're right. You'll have to forgive me if I need a moment to grasp that everything I knew about ANYTHING is wrong."

Santana narrowed her eyes as she spoke to the tiny diva. "Are you being sarcastic with me, Berry? And jeeze, stop being so dramatic."

The brunette exhaled slowly. "Okay, let's say, you didn't just blow my mind a mere 10 minutes ago," Santana once again glared at the smaller girl, but Rachel simply continued. "And that I was perfectly comfortable with this new information. I still have questions. Many, many questions."

Santana sighed deeply and sunk even further into her chair. "You have five minutes. Go."

"Wha- five min- Santana! I don't even know where to begin."

Santana just crossed her arms and looked at her watch. "Four minutes and forty five seconds."  
"Okay! Uh, are there others like you?"

"Shifters? Yes. But I'm not telling you who."

Rachel pouted, but quickly moved on to her next question. "Is there like a secret society or community of shifters where you all congregate, or you know, something of the sort?"

"Eh, something of the sort," Santana shrugged, as she looked down at her nails.

"Okay…Does the government know about you all?"

This caused the Latina to snap her head up. "Fuck no. Two words: Area 51. I'm not trynna be locked up in a lab somewhere."

"Wait, Area 51?! Are you telling me that aliens are real?"  
Santana just smirked. "There's so much more to this world than you could imagine, _hobbit_."

"Wow," Rachel breathed, trying not to get too wrapped up in that thought. She no longer had the time to be mind-blown, after all. "Okay, so were you born this way?"

Santana couldn't help but smile as their performance of Lady Gaga's song immediately came to mind. "Ha, yes, Berry. I was."

"How many people know about you? Excluding family."

The Latina's eyes rolled up as she thought about the answer. "Excluding family and other shifters, two. And again, I'm not telling you who."

Rachel nodded. Her mind was swirling with so much information that it left her feeling scrambled and unable to isolate any thoughts.

When her next question finally formulated, she was a bit hesitant to ask because she wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"Do you- do you ever feed in your other form?"  
Santana smirked before speaking in a disturbingly low tone, sounding much like the perturbed character who originally stated the same line. "…I'll never tell..."

The brunette shifted uncomfortably. "So is your entire family like this or…?"

"No. Well, all the women on my mom's side do. The gene for felinity is dominant on the maternal side. So any daughters to be, will get it too. My brother lucked up and got it, though it's a recessive trait in him. My dad is all human or whatever."

"This is fascinating," Rachel smiles as she watches the girl in amazement. "Do you have any powers? You know, like special abilities?"  
"Ha because changing into an animal isn't special enough," the Latina scoffed. "Darn full blooded humans, always wanting more."

"Santana," the brunette chastised. "That's not what I meant."

"Yea, yea, yea," the taller girl waved her off. "My saliva heals things. Which is why I didn't take you to the hospital. A lick or two- ha, wanky- and your skin pretty much healed up. Takes a little longer for the damage beneath the skin to heal, especially bone, which is why I kept your bandages on. You should be good in an hour or so, though."

"Y-you licked me?" Rachel gasped, slightly horrified. "You've tasted my blood?"  
"Calm down." Santana rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to make a meal of you, I would've done it when you were unconscious and couldn't squirm or scream."

The small singer swallowed. "Right. So I see that you can change at will. Why were you stuck under Brittany's bed that one time?"  
Santana had the decency to blush. "Oh, that. Well, I can't fully control my shifting yet. And we were in the middle of…something, human form mind you, and when you knocked, you basically interrupted a…big moment." It was Rachel's turn to blush as she caught on to what the girl was referencing.

"So when Brittany left to answer the door, I was left frustrated. Extremely. Because I was so worked up, I shifted, and couldn't turn back in time until I calmed down. Which I couldn't because I heard you guys coming up the stairs. And Britt had closed the damn door, trapping me, cause like, paws can't turn knobs, so I was freaking out. I tried to hide and well, you know the rest."

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at the Latina's story, earning her a glare, but she knew it was harmless.

When she'd settled down, she continued her line of questioning. "So why did your eyes change color a few minutes go?"  
The Latina shrugged. "It's an emotion thing. When I get angry or something they turn gray or black. And if I get too worked up, I shift involuntarily."

"Interesting," Rachel whispered.

"If you say so," Santana said.

"So will you ever be able to control yourself from changing physically because of how you feel?"  
"Well, I won't know now until next month, thanks to you," Santana growled, changing the affable atmosphere.

"What did I do?" the brunette asked, genuinely confused.

"Well," Santana started, somewhat surprised at how much she was sharing with Rachel, "we Gati, or feline shifters, have this thing called symbolon, which is like, our other half. You know, 'the one.'"  
"Oh! Like werewolves have mates?" Rachel asked excitedly.

Santana nodded. "Yea, like that. And once you find your symbolon, if you mate with them on a full moon after your 18th birthday, you tap into your full power."

"Really? That's amazing. But the full moon?" Rachel asked. "Isn't that like a wolf thing?"

"What's with you and wolves?" Santana frowned. "They get movies and all kinds of recognition. What's so special about them anyway? They don't own the moon, ya know."

Rachel tried to stifle her smile at Santana's jealousy. "You're so right, Santana." Her brows then furrowed when she continued. "Anyway, what does that have to do with me?"

"Remember our first meeting…" Santana trailed off.

"Yea," Rachel said slowly before realization hit her. "Oh! Brittany's your symbol…?"

"Symbolon."

"Yes, symbolon. And you guys were about to…but then I…and now you can't until… got it."

"Yea, exactly," Santana said.

"I am so sorry, Santana," Rachel apologized, almost looking near tears because of her sincerity. "I had no idea, and it was Brittany who invited me over."  
"Whatever," Santana shook her head. "Britts and I didn't exactly plan it. Well, she didn't. I did. I didn't know you were supposed to be coming over, obviously."

The brunette still felt guilty, but she decided to let it go. "I can't believe you found your soul-mate, so to speak, so young."

"Yea me neither. My mom didn't find my papi until she was like 23. But I've known Brittany was my symbolon since I was like 16, and when I turned 18 last month, I couldn't wait to make it official."

Rachel smiled at the taller girl upon hearing her talk about Brittany. She was about to open her mouth to comment when Santana was suddenly in her face, features menacing. So much for bonding…

"Nothing we've discussed leaves this room, got it?"  
"Yes, I know, I hadn't planned on-"

"I'm serious, Berry." Santana's eyes flickered to a dark gray as she spoke. "If this gets out…" she finished her sentence by opening her mouth to reveal her newly extended fangs.

Rachel nodded her head frantically, too stunned to speak.

"Good." Santana looked down at her wrist before looking back at the brunette. "Your five minutes are up by the way."

* * *

**Holla back. **


End file.
